An Elegy for Sivar
Oh, good Lord... (Actually might incorporate that into the intro to this campaign, who knows?) Epsilon Sector The Epsilon Sector was unevenly divided among the participants of the Terran-Kilrathi War and was one of its most volatile theaters. Star systems in this Sector constantly changed hands, with systems in this Sector falling to the Kilrathi in the later stages of the war. After the war, many of the remaining Terran-occupied systems banded together to form the heart of the Union of Border Worlds. The Firekka system, homeworld of the Firekkan people and the Firekkan Planetary Alliance, is also located in this Sector. In the interregnum between the end of the Black Lance Affair and the beginning of the Nephilim War, the Sector remained a very volatile region of space, with Kilrathi raids against Terran and Firekkan interests in the sector common (and with reciprocal activity also taking place). Epsilon Sector lies directly spinward of M'Shrak Sector, anti-spinward of Enigma Sector and rimward of Vega Sector. Alternative names for Epsilon Sector include Antares, Deneb, Firekka, Leyton, Locanda, Orsini and Yarin. *'Galactic Coordinates': A7C-A8D *'Total Number of Systems': 62 *Quadrants **'Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Deneb, 13 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Coreward Quadrant Designation': Sa'Kahn, 15 Systems. **'Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Antares, 20 Systems. **'Anti-Spinward/Rimward Quadrant Designation': Tr'L Rass, 14 Systems. *System Names/Alignments by Quadrant **'Deneb Quadrant' (Confederation, Border Worlds): Ayer's, Canewdon (UBW), Chanel (UBW), Deneb (UBW), Epsilon Prime (UBW), Goddard (TC), Locanda (TC), Morpheus (TC), Orestes (UBW), Orsini (TC), Peleus (UBW), Ross 34F (UBW), Torgo (UBW). **'Sa'Kahn Quadrant' (Border Worlds, Kilrathi): Border Zone (KE), Cephid 17 (KE), K'hotan (KE), Lennox (UBW), Masa (UBW), Pasqual (KE), Qual'lat (KE), Silenos (UBW), T'Rel Meh (KE), T'kon (KE), T'kon H'hra (KE), T'kon Meth (KE), Tas Mahran (KE), Valgard (KE), Vigrid (KE). **'Antares Quadrant' (Border Worlds, Kilrathi, Firekkan Planetary Alliance): Antares (UBW), Bistangio (UBW), Charon (KE), Circe (UBW), Corsair (KE), D'vd Tang (KE), Firekka (FPA), Granita (UBW), K'k-Tahn (KE), K'ta Mek (KE), Khar Takh (KE), Khar-Sa (KE), Midgard (KE), N'Tanya (KE), S'thran-Pak (KE), Shariha (KE), T'kirsa (FPA), Trafalgar (UBW), Tv'x Aq (KE), Veronica (UBW). **'Tr'L Rass Quadrant' (All Kilrathi): Anchorage, Asgard, B'shriss, Bifrost, Ingraya, Jakal, Jakarta, Jotunheim, K'nag Rha, K'nag Rahl, Kabla Meth, Tr'L Rass (1), Tr'L Rass (2), Tr'L Rass (3). Sector Points of Interest: Antares, Antares System, Antares Quadrant; Ayer's Rock, Ayers System, Deneb Quadrant; Bifrost Supply Depot, Bifrost System, Tr’L Rass Quadrant; Bistangio X, Bistangio System, Antares Quadrant; Charon III, Charon System, Antares Quadrant; Chloe, Corsair System, Antares Quadrant; Circe V, Circe System, Antares Quadrant; Circe VII, Circe System, Antares Quadrant; Firekka, Firekka System, Antares Quadrant; Ghorax Tha, Charon System, Antares Quadrant; Goddard I, Goddard System, Deneb Quadrant; Goddard II, Goddard System, Deneb Quadrant; Granita, Granita System, Antares Quadrant; Hampton Station, Orsini System, Deneb Quadrant; Kabla Meth, Kabla Meth, Tr'L Rass.; Locanda IV, Locanda System, Deneb Quadrant; Masa III, Masa System, Sa’Kahn Quadrant; Midgard, Midgard System, Antares Quadrant; N'tanya, N'tanya System, Antares Quadrant; Odell, Antares System, Antares Quadrant; Orestes IX, Orestes System, Deneb Quadrant; Pasqual X, Pasqual System, Sa’Kahn Quadrant; Peleus System, Deneb Quadrant; Polaris Roads Naval Station, Antares System, Antares Quadrant; TCS Port Broughton, Corsair System, Antares Quadrant; Quarto, Trafalgar System, Antares Quadrant; Shariha, Shariha System, Antares Quadrant; Silenos Nebula, Silenos System, Sa’Kahn Quadrant; S'thant, T'kirsa System, Antares Quadrant; Sting, Midgard System, Antares Quadrant; The Bearpit, T'kirsa System, Antares Quadrant; The Boneyard, Charon System, Antares Quadrant; Torgo Sector HQ, Torgo System, Deneb Quadrant. Native Denizens: Firekkans, Firekka, Firekka, Antares Quadrant. Border Zone Border Zone is the designation of a Kilrathi-controlled star system in the Sa'Khan Quadrant. It features xxx, an agricultural world. (History, During the War, Current Status) Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (34x33)': xxx Agricultural World. *'Nav 2 (58x31)': Nav Point. *'Nav 3 (70x44)': Jump to Qua'lat System. *'Hidden Nav 1 (70x44)': Jump to Qua'lat System. Facilities and Commodities (Initial) *xxx Agricultural World. **(community/facilities) ***(commodities list/facilities in community - community demographics) ****(community commodities list) Commodities list should include name of good, initial amount and going rate. Demographics includes average number of citizens and rough percentage of populations, major factions represented and community traits. Bases will also have community traits; need to work up a system for them. Be sure to add a newline when applying table data. Jakal Jakal is a star system in the Tr'L Rass Quadrant. It features the Kilrathi Clan xxx pirate base something gargled Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (66x3)': Jump to Jakarta System. *'Nav 2 (77x8)': Nav Point. *'Nav 3 (91x4)': Jump to Tr'L Rass (3) System. *'Nav 4 (42x27)': something gargled Pirate Base / Asteroid Field. *'Nav 5 (63x54)': Nav Point. *'Nav 6 (76x41)': Nav Point / Asteroid Field. *'Nav 7 (46x78)': Jump to Bifrost System. *'Nav 8 (95x98)': Jump to Asgard System / Asteroid Field. Facilities and Commodities (Initial) *(Something gargled) Pirate Base Encounter Probability Tables: Kabla Meth Kabla Meth is a star system in the Tr'L Rass Quadrant. It features Kabla Meth Station, administrative headquarters of the Broken Claw Agency. Kabla Meth was initially inhabited by the Kilrathi during their initial expansion into the Sector in the early 27th Century. During the war years, it remained firmly in Kilrathi hands, and due to the strategic value of the system the Kilrathi High Command ultimately built Kabla Meth Station to serve as their Sector HQ, with the base coming online in 2656. The station was surrendered to Confederation custody at war's end and its standing populace removed to nearby reservations. It shortly thereafter became the headquarters of the Broken Claw Agency, which was charged with the oversight of all Kilrathi reservation worlds within the Sector. The Confederation is currently in negotiations with both the Kilrathi Provisional Council and the Union of Border Worlds regarding a possible lease of the base by the Outerworlds Navy with a corresponding change of administration. Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (70x94)': Jump to Vigrid System. *'Nav 2 (99x22)': Jump to Ayer's System / Asteroid Field. *'Nav 3 (8x98)': Jump to K'nag Rha System. *'Nav 4 (94x15)': Kabla Meth Station Facilities and Commodities (Initial) *Kabla Meth Station Qual'lat Qual'lat is a star system in the Sa'Khan Quadrant. It features xxx, (description) and xxx, (description). (History, During the War, Current Status) Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (4x43)': (base). *'Nav 2 (28x98)': Jump to Valgard System. *'Nav 3 (41x71)': (base). *'Nav 4 (43x96)': Nav Point (Jump to Tr'K H'hra (1) System, M'Shrak Sector) / Asteroid Field. *'Nav 5 (60x64)': Nav Point (Jump to Hawkins System, Vega Sector) / Asteroid Field. *'Nav 6 (83x45)': Jump to Border Zone System. *'Nav 7 (87x48)': Jump to T'Kon Meth System. *'Hidden Nav 1 (21x84)': Asteroid Field. Facilities and Commodities (Initial) *(base) **(community/facilities) ***(commodities list/facilities in community - community demographics) ****(community commodities list) Commodities list should include name of good, initial amount and going rate. Demographics includes average number of citizens and rough percentage of populations, major factions represented and community traits. Bases will also have community traits; need to work up a system for them. Be sure to add a newline when applying table data. Silenos Silenos is an uninhabited star system in the Sa'Khan Quadrant. The system serves as a transfer station between the Torgo, Masa, Orestes, Valgard and T'Rel Meh systems. It's noteworthy due to the presence of a system-wide nebula. (History, During the War, Current Status) Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (07x07)': Jump to Orestes System. *'Nav 2 (69x03)': Jump to Valgard System. *'Nav 3 (12x28)': Jump to T'Rel Meh System. *'Nav 4 (10x52)': Jump to Masa System. *'Nav 5 (78x58)': Jump to Torgo System. Facilities and Commodities (Initial) *None Be sure to add a newline when applying table data. Tr'L Rass (3) Tr'L Rass (3) is one of three uncataloged, remote star systems in the Tr'L Rass Quadrant. It features no planetary bodies of note and due to the lack of any natural resources it has never been inhabited by any major faction. (History, During the War, Current Status) Nav Point Reference *'Nav 1 (72x33)': Jump to Jakal System. *'Hidden Nav 1 (XxY)': ???. Facilities and Commodities (Initial) *(base) **(community/facilities) ***(commodities list/facilities in community - community demographics) ****(community commodities list) Commodities list should include name of good, initial amount and going rate. Demographics includes average number of citizens and rough percentage of populations, major factions represented and community traits. Bases will also have community traits; need to work up a system for them. Be sure to add a newline when applying table data. Valgard Valgard is a commonly applied code name to a star system in the Sa'Khan Quadrant. It features Skafloc, a mining base, and Valgard Military Prison, which in addition to its function as a prison acts as the main Confederation military installation in the Quadrant. The system was first called "Valgard" during Operation Thor's Hammer; prior to that time, the system had only a Kilrathi designation - T'rel H'hra - which is the system's actual name. Valgard was first occupied by the Kilrathi during their initial conquest of the Epsilon Sector and remained firmly in their hands throughout the Terran-Kilrathi War. In 2654, TCS Tiger's Claw pursued KIS Sivar through the system in retaliation for the destruction of the first Goodard colony. Having earlier destroyed the first Bifrost Supply Depot, Tiger's Claw used the opportunity to engage and destroy multiple Kilrathi vessels low on fuel and supplies used in the defense of Sivar, ultimately setting the stage for the dreadnought's destruction in the adjacent Vigrid (T'rel Pakh) system. This action was the only major Confederation incursion during the war. As a provision of the Treaty of Torgo (Ko'bar Yagar), the Confederation took over ownership of a number of pre-designated Kilrathi outposts in the former Empire; a detention facility in the system was among those bases claimed, which the Confederation repurposed into the Valgard Military Prison facility. A few years later, TCES operatives located a large asteroid in the system suitable for mining, and construction of Skafloc mining base began; Skafloc became operational in 2674. Despite the Confederation presence, the system is still considered Kilrathi territory. Nav Point Reference *'Nav 9 (70x94)': Jump to Bifrost System. *'Nav 5 (99x22)': Jump to Silenos System / Asteroid Field. *'Nav 10 (8x98)': Jump to Vigrid System. *'Nav 4 (94x15)': Jump to T'Rel Meh System. *'Nav 7 (96x82)': Jump to Qual'lat System. *'Nav 2 (48x9)': Jump to Cephid 17 System. *'Nav 3 (64x29)': Nav Point *'Nav 6 (93x40)': Asteroid Field. *'Nav 1 (48x7)': Skafloc Mining Base. *'Nav 8 (86x72)': Valgard Military Prison / Minefield. *'Hidden Nav 1 (93x75)': Ambush Point between Nav 7 and Nav 8. Facilities and Commodities (Initial) *Skafloc Mining Base *Valgard Military Prison Encounter Probability Tables: Category:WCRPG Missions and Campaigns